In the darkness VI: Illusion
by Lipurogry
Summary: Dolor. Cansancio. Angustia. Es todo lo que siente España desde que hizo aquel pacto, ya al borde de la locura. No obstante, no todo es lo que parece.


In the darkness VI: Illusion

…

Sinopsis: Dolor. Cansancio. Angustia. Es todo lo que siente España desde que hizo aquel pacto, ya al borde de la locura. No obstante, no todo es lo que parece

Advertencias: T por temas oscuros, OOC, menciones de sangre, violencia y algo de SpUk (no del todo sano). Es la sexta parte de la saga, así que si no has leído el resto te recomiendo que lo hagas.

Hetalia le pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya.

…

Si España pudiera describir lo que veía, él diría que estaba viendo el infierno.

Veía campos de batalla, cuerpos ensangrentados y mutilados, ciudades consumidas por el fuego, gente siendo ahorcada, empalada. Oía gritos y explosiones.

Se sentía sofocado, y el pecho le dolía. Aunque él sabía que esos eran sus recuerdos. Los peores.

Otras veces, las imágenes se desvanecían y él se quedaba solo, tirado y sin fuerzas. Había intentado permanecer en ese vacío pero eso duraba poco, antes de que volviera a sumergirse en sus pesadillas personales.

Gritaba, se clavaba las uñas hasta el punto de hacerse sangrar, gruñía, blasfemaba contra Inglaterra, contra Dios, contra cualquier cosa. Pero aún no salía de ahí.

Se aferraba a rostros familiares, rostros de su familia y amigos, lo que fuera para no caer en la locura. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? ¿Días, meses, años? No lo sabía. Tan solo quería salir de ahí

Y las esperanzas se le estaban acabando.

En unas de esas veces, en las que trataba de descansar de todas sus visiones, una visión extraña apareció ante él. Por un momento pensó que se trataba de una de aquellas pesadillas, pero al detallar lo que veía, tuvo una sensación de incertidumbre.

Estaba a las orillas de un río, en medio de la noche. En un bosque.

Para lo que había visto en los últimos tiempos, aquello era demasiado pacífico y normal para su gusto. No se fiaba de lo que veía, temiendo que se transformara en algo horrendo, así que caminó por las orillas del río con sumo cuidado.

No podía ver con claridad. Solo podía ver el brillo de la luna sobre el agua, que corría tranquilamente.

— _Entra al agua_ —

El sonido era tan suave que España pensó que se trataba del viento, pero luego se dio cuenta de que se trataba de una voz, la que no lograba distinguir si era la de un hombre o la de una mujer. España, temeroso de que se tratara de alguna pesadilla, comenzó a acercarse aún más a la orilla, y se detuvo, sin querer entrar allí. Algo que había aprendido durante todas esas pesadillas era que nunca debía fiarse de las apariencias.

— _Entra al agua_ — repitió aquella voz. El castaño trato de ver a su alrededor, buscando al dueño de la misma pero desistió al no ver nada más que árboles.

En definitiva, La Voz no le era familiar. No era la de su hermano, ni la de algún conocido suyo. Parecía ser solo eso, una voz etérea y sin género.

Bajo la mirada al caudal que tenía al frente, con una secreta esperanza en su interior. Tal vez, si hacía lo que decía esa Voz, saldría de donde fuera que lo hubiera encerrado Inglaterra.

Inhalo profundamente, contuvo el aire y se lanzó al agua. El agua estaba muy fría, más de lo que esperaba. Apenas podía mover las piernas.

— _Nada hasta el fondo_ — Le indico la Voz — _el agua no te hará daño_ —

Sonaba raro, tomando en cuenta de que estaba atrapado en una ilusión que no lograba comprender del todo, pero decidió hacer caso a lo que oía. Si estaba loco, no podía hacer nada.

Movió sus brazos y sus piernas, impulsándose como pudo hacia el fondo. Al contrario de sus otras ilusiones, aquella era la más pacífica que había visto en comparación. Pero no pudo evitar empezar a caer en un estado de sopor, que se fue tan pronto como vio un punto brillante flotar en su dirección. Un rubí.

Extrañado por lo que veía, no pudo evitar agarrar la joya, cuyo aspecto parecía más como si hubiera sido pulida y colocada en una caja de terciopelo en vez de estar flotando en las profundidades de un rio. La piedra se sentía fría en sus manos pero no la soltó, sino que siguió sumergiéndose en el agua.

Mientras seguía bajando, vio otros puntos brillantes flotar en torno suyo. Eran otras joyas, tan brillantes como la que tenía en su mano.

El de ojos verdes no pudo evitar observar maravillado a las joyas que estaban suspendidas en el agua. Amatistas, ágatas, esmeraldas, zafiros, diamantes. Había todo tipo de joyas, constituyendo un espectáculo similar al de las estrellas en el cielo de la superficie.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había estado en el agua, pero no se sentía cansado ni tenía frío

Hubo un momento en que dejo de ver joyas y una sensación desagradable le recorrió la espalda. Su sensación se intensificó al acercarse a lo que parecía ser el fondo. Trató de saber si era arena o era alguna otra cosa. Nada.

Siguió acercándose, esta vez a una velocidad un poco mayor hasta que distinguió lo que había en el fondo. Cuerpos frescos, montones de ellos esparcidos por todo el fondo.

— _Acércate_ —

Era la misma voz de antes, que se escuchaba perfectamente aun estando debajo del agua. España intento alejarse pero sintió una desagradable punzada en el pecho, por lo que dejo de forcejear y empezó a pensarlo fríamente.

No podía devolverse sin sentir dolor, pero a comparación de sus otras pesadillas, aquel dolor no era nada. Un tanto renuente, decidió seguir bajando hasta quedar a unos palmos de distancia.

No temía arriesgarse. No después de todo lo que le había pasado.

— _Toca su mano_ — Susurro la voz, una vez se detuvo frente al cuerpo desnudo de un niño. Estaba hecho un ovillo, con los ojos cerrados.

El hombre contuvo el aliento, contó hasta tres y agarró una de las manos del niño.

…

Habían pasado varios días desde que rescataron a Antonio y lo trajeron a España, más concretamente a una casa de campo que apenas utilizaba.

Noruega y Rumania habían pasado un día completo rompiendo el hechizo, encerrados en un cuarto con Antonio. Se habían negado a salir o a descansar hasta que, a eso de las once de la noche, abrieron la puerta del cuarto. Estaban cansados, pero felices

Todos los del grupo –Estados Unidos, Francia, Romano y los demás- habían decidido quedarse en España. El representante de dicha nación todavía estaba inconsciente, por lo tanto, era más vulnerable. Aunque había muchas probabilidades, todos en su mayoría temían que Inglaterra en persona se les apareciera y les lanzara un hechizo igual o peor al de España.

Y esta vez nadie se lo tomaba en broma.

Cuidaban de España por turnos. Mientras dos estaban cuidando del hombre, el resto hacía su papeleo correspondiente, el cual podía llegar por correo electrónico o en físico.

Esta vez el turno era de Portugal y Prusia. Portugal observaba el cuerpo de su hermano, frunciendo el ceño, mientras que Prusia leía en su celular.

Portugal, aunque conociera a Inglaterra, no comprendía los motivos que pudo haber tenido. Su hermano e Inglaterra tal vez no tuvieran la mejor de las relaciones, pero eso no justificaba el hecho de haberlo secuestrado y torturarlo psicológicamente. Y le frustraba en sobremanera

Recordó brevemente el día del rescate. Era un día nublado, estaban en medio de un campo, en Inglaterra. Entraron a una casa abandonada, y tras varios minutos habían encontrado el cuerpo de España en un cuarto. Y no había rastros de Inglaterra por ningún lado.

Era obvio que Inglaterra se había enterado de que lo buscaban. Le extrañó y preocupó que hubiera dejado a España allí, después de haberse tomado tantas molestias para secuestrarlo.

—Por mucho que lo mires no despertará— Le dijo Prusia, llamando su atención— A no ser que pienses en darle un beso de amor verdadero— añadió, intentando parecer jocoso. Portugal pudo entrever su preocupación

—Si eso lo ayudará a despertar, lo haría— Aseguro, volviéndose a ver al albino— Esta demasiado quieto, casi no parece él.—

Prusia frunció levemente el ceño

—Te comprendo— Dijo, para luego poner una expresión pensativa— ¿El daño fue muy grave?—

—Según Rumania y Noruega, no es nada que no pueda curarse—

Ambos se sumergieron en un silencio sombrío. Por mucho que quisieran hacerle creer que todo estaba bien, no estaba muy seguro de lo que pasaría cuando su hermano despertará. No sabía qué clase de cosas estaría soñando. Ni mucho menos el tipo de reacción que tendría al despertar.

—¿Qué…? — Masculló Prusia, con los ojos abiertos de par en par y viendo más allá de Portugal. El luso iba a preguntarle cuando oyó un quejido desde la cama.

Creyendo que se estaba volviendo loco, el castaño se volvió a ver a su hermano.

Un par de ojos verdes, similares a los suyos, le devolvieron la mirada desde la cama.

…

Las siguientes horas luego de despertar fueron caóticas para España. Las naciones que estaban en la casa le interrogaron en la sala durante un tiempo, sin creerse que estaba despierto.

No recordaba que les había respondido, pero hubo un momento en el que Portugal les mandó a callar, llevándose a su hermano de vuelta a la habitación.

—Necesitas bañarte y cambiarte de ropa— Le explico— y ese grupo de cotillas no te iban a dejar sólo hasta el fin del mundo—

—¿He hablado de más?— Preguntó, un tanto aturdido. Sus sentidos estaban embotados y le costaba pensar. Su hermano lo miró por un rato antes de responder.

—No, les dijiste lo que sabías. Ahora ve a arreglarte, que tendrás que ir otra vez ante la prensa— Insistió, refiriéndose a las otras naciones.— Deja esa ropa separada del resto de tus cosas. Te esperaré afuera—

España solo pudo asentir, arrastrando los pies con pereza hasta el baño. Se bañó lentamente, sin algún tipo de afán. Quería sentir, más que cualquier otra cosa. Quería saber que seguía vivo. Jamás en su vida le había sucedido algo así, y esperaba que no se volviera a repetir.

Al salir, España se colocó otra muda de ropa y dejo la que había usado en un sitio vacío de la habitación. Cuando salió, Portugal estaba esperándolo, apoyado en la pared.

—Has tardado mucho— España sonrió levemente

—¿Y desde cuando me esperas fuera de la habitación?— Preguntó, ganándose una mirada indignada de su hermano

—¿No puedo preocuparme por ti?— Protestó, cruzando los brazos. A España le pareció adorable y extraño que Portugal se preocupara por él de aquella manera. Aunque tenía una duda, y de todas las personas, Portugal podía ser el único que podía responderle

—¿Qué ha pasado con él?— Portugal apartó la mirada y apretó los puños. Sabía que su hermano preguntaría por él en cualquier momento, y se había estado preparando para ello.

—Ha desaparecido—

España asintió, sin saber que decir. Por una parte estaba tranquilo pero por otra parte sentía un nudo en el estómago. No sabía que pasaría con Inglaterra. Tal vez volvería a la normalidad, moriría, o le ignoraría; pero no podía negar que le preocupaba. Aunque fuera un poco.

Esperaba que tuviera un buen motivo para hacer todo ese teatro.

En eso, España notó la expresión sombría de su hermano, y se decidió a animarlo. Ya eran suficientes pensamientos deprimentes por ahora.

—Vamos Manuel, deja esa cara tan larga. Nos esperan— Le recordó, pinchándole en el hombro. Portugal salió de su ensoñación y lo miro, exasperado.

—De acuerdo. Pero deja de hacer eso, es fastidioso—

—No hasta que sonrías un poco— Le dijo, sintiendo que sonreía. Portugal rodó los ojos, devolviendo la sonrisa un tanto resignado. No había caso en regañar a España, no cuando se ponía así de pesado.

—Eres un niño en cuerpo de adulto— Comentó

—Pero aun así me quieres— Canturreo el español, ya sin pincharle el hombro.

—Cállate—

Ambos hermanos se observaron sonrientes, caminando a la sala, charlando tranquilamente. Tal vez les costaría mucho superarlo, pero sabían que lo lograrían.

...

Varias semanas después, las cosas habían vuelto más o menos a la normalidad. Las otras naciones se habían devuelto a sus hogares, un tanto inquietos. España fue llevado a revisión médica ("Sólo para estar seguros", según Portugal), sin encontrar nada anormal. España tuvo que ponerse al día con el papeleo.

Todo parecía ser como antes, de no ser por el hecho de que nadie sabía dónde estaba Inglaterra. No aparecía en las reuniones mundiales, pese a que su trabajo siempre parecía al día, de una manera extraña. Tampoco se comunicaba con ninguna otra nación. Era como si hubiera desaparecido de la faz de la tierra en tan pocos meses.

Y aunque España estaba volviendo a la rutina, todavía tenía pesadillas recurrentes por las noches. Al comentárselo a Noruega, éste le llevo a las pocas horas un frasco. Un soporífero, según le había dicho, que debía tomar regularmente por al menos una semana.

En una de esas noches, luego de una pesadilla, España se despertó.

Dolor. Cansancio. Angustia. El español pasó las manos por su cara, tratando de serenarse.

De repente, sintió que no estaba sólo. España apartó las manos de su rostro y se incorporó.

—Estas despierto— Dijo una voz, sobresaltándolo. Rápidamente, España salió de su ensoñación y su mirada buscó la fuente de la voz. Al lado de la ventana, se veía la silueta de un hombre. La penumbra no dejaba ver con claridad sus rasgos, pero España lo reconoció.

—Tú... ¿Qué haces aquí, Inglaterra?— Le preguntó, saliendo de la cama. Inglaterra se acercó más a la ventana, dejando ver que estaba un tanto divertido.

—¿Acaso no puedo venir a visitarte?— Para cualquier otro, Inglaterra estaría realmente dolido, pero España lo conocía de sobra para saber cuándo mentía— Por los viejos tiempos—

—¿Cuáles "viejos tiempos"? ¿En los que intentabas matarme?— Replicó —No me hagas reír—

España se cruzó de brazos, tratando de disimular su inquietud. Debía haber un motivo para que él se decidiera aparecer. Recordaba cada una de sus tretas, o al menos la mayoría de estas. No por nada ambos habían sobrevivido durante casi el mismo período de tiempo.

—Te extrañé— Inglaterra se acercó, ganándose una mirada fulminante

—No mientas. ¿Por qué estás aquí? No será para una visita social— Luego de tragar un poco, continuo— ¿Vienes a terminar lo que empezaste?—

Ahí, Inglaterra se detuvo. Su expresión pasó a ser una contemplativa, sin dejar de ver a España. Luego de unos minutos, volvió a sonreír de aquella manera odiosa.

—Es una de las cosas más complejas que te he oído decir, sin embargo, lamento decirte que ese no es mi plan— Volvió a avanzar— Vamos, inténtalo otra vez—

España gruñó. Ya estaba comenzando a impacientarse y la actitud de Inglaterra no lo ayudaba. Se puso a pensar, buscando alguna razón creíble.

—No lo sé— Espetó, derrotado —Tal vez porque eres un psicópata sin oficio—

Inglaterra no comentó nada, pensativo, hasta que comenzó a reírse de una manera descontrolada, casi desquiciada, hasta que se detuvo. España le observó, cauteloso, mientras recuperaba el aliento.

— No has dejado de ser el mismo tonto de siempre— Contestó, más calmado— Por eso te diré la verdad—

—Debiste haberla dicho desde el principio— Inglaterra se acercó aún más, para desagrado del castaño.

—Resulta que todo esto, todo lo que he hecho y dicho en estos días, no es más que un juego—Explicó, extendiendo los brazos, como si quisiera abarcar un espacio invisible— Un juego que hice para mi propio entretenimiento—

Su interlocutor quedó atónito. Sentía desconcierto y mucha rabia. Una rabia que le carcomía el estómago y apenas soportaba.

—¡¿Un juego?! Me torturaste, casi matas a Bélgica ¿Y sólo dices eso? ¿No tienes nada mejor?— Prácticamente le grito. El rubio pareció sorprenderse por un momento, pero luego volvió a su fachada indiferente.

—Quería romperte. Tan simple como eso— Las palabras sonaron tan escuetas que España tuvo que reprimir un escalofrío. —Pero lograbas recuperarte—

Sin que España se diera cuenta, Inglaterra había logrado acercarse más a él. El hispano se tensó, reprimiendo un escalofrío. Él alzó una mano y acarició la mejilla de España. Sus ojos eran fríos, casi apáticos. Y eso, viniendo de él, era peor que cualquier sonrisa o burla.

El castaño no le despego la mirada de encima. Ni siquiera cuando Inglaterra aproximó su rostro al suyo

—Te ves como una muñeca. Es una pena que no te mantengas así

—Eres un enfermo

—Aun así te gustaba— El rubio le dio un beso en los labios, que no fue correspondido.

España apenas parpadeó. Estaba asqueado con el inglés y no quería que ni lo tocara. Este se dio cuenta, porque soltó una risita.

—Bueno, veo que es hora de que me vaya— Su apariencia mostraba una tranquilidad pasmosa. España no pudo evitar preguntar

— ¿A dónde?

—No lo sé—Inglaterra se apartó del castaño, y dirigió su atención a la luz que entraba en la ventana.—Por ahora, el juego ha concluido—

España sentía desconfianza. No sabía que responder a semejante revelación.

—¿Y por qué debo saberlo?— Después de todo, él fácilmente podía alzar el teléfono y avisar a cualquier nación que Inglaterra se encontraba en su casa. Seguramente, no importaría la hora, no cuando se trataba de un tema tan delicado. Y ganas no le faltaban para hacerlo.

Algo se lo impedía, y estaba casi seguro de que Inglaterra tenía algo que ver. El rubio le escudriñaba con la mirada. Luego se encogió de hombros, sonriendo; como quien sabe más de lo que dice.

—Averígualo por ti mismo— Eso le responde, antes de empezar a desvanecerse. España trató de detenerlo, pero reaccionó tarde. Él se esfumó, como aquella vez en el sueño, dejándolo con más preguntas que respuestas.

Sin embargo, presentía que lo volvería a ver. Tal vez antes de lo que esperaba.

 **Fin**

 **Nota de autor:**

 **¡Y así concluye In the Darkness! Me costó llegar a este final. Digamos que tuve que escribir varias veces esto. Sé que este final no explica muchas cosas y resultó mejor así. Es preferible que ustedes crean lo que quieran.**

 **Gracias a todos los que han seguido, leído y comentado esta historia desde el principio: sin ustedes no hubiera sido posible terminar el enredo entre Inglaterra y España.**

 **Se despide, Samira Gry**


End file.
